Where There is no Escape
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Dean wakes from the nightmare of hell, how did Sam do it? Was he given more time? If anything Dean now possesses the drive to fight this. Which may be his weakest point yet


**AN**: This fic was an idea that struck my last night when I should have been in bed sleeping. But once again I've been having a hard time writing so when the inspiration hit I ran with it, took my maybe twenty minutes to get it down. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Supernatural

**Where There is no Escape**

Dean woke to the sound of AC/DC playing softly from the clock radio on the table beside his bed. For as moment it felt completely normal, he could smell the coffee Sam had got for him and hear the sound of the shower running. As normal a morning as Dean could get, until he remembered the pain.

Launching on in bed Dean grabbed at his chest where he remembered it like his heart was being stripped from him. He could clearly remember feeling each drop of his blood seep from his body with nothing he could do to stop it. He'd been left to feel his life drain from him all the while with the knowledge that he was trapped and Sam was next on their list. Dean hadn't been able to fathom the agonies that had been waiting for him, nor the sick delight with which his tormentors had inflicted them. Pain had not been new or frightening to him for a long time, and they had known this, and learned to use it against him.

His every weakness had been lain bare before him, every shred of humanity slowly stripped away leaving him naked and broken. He had felt himself be swallowed by the darkness but never loose himself in it, eternally aware of all that was happening and awaited him. There was no end, no escape, and no Sam. Oh how they had laughed, but Dean had tried to use Sam as a shield he wasn't here, he was safe, Dean had given his life to make sure of that. But down in the depths those words were hollow, dry as ash in his mouth and fodder for the demons to play with.

"Dean?" Sam's voice cut through the veil of death hanging over him and with a breath he looked up into his brother's concerned eyes. "Bad dream?" he asked passing Dean the still steaming coffee with his right hand while his left continued to hold the towel around his waist.

He shuddered despite himself, "How'd you do it?" Dean demanded shifting quickly to the edge of his bed.

"Bathroom's pretty easy to use, just try turning the knobs…" Sam responded with a confused look.

"No the deal!" the older hunter exclaimed "How'd you break it?!"

A worried look passed across Sam's features, "What are you talking about Dean?" he gave his head a brief shake, "And why are you even bringing it up? You practically jump down my throat whenever I mention trying to break the deal."

"What?" he breathed confused hazel eyes searching the room until he found a wall calendar and took in the date. "We're in Ohio?"

Sam nodded slowly, "You feeling alright Dean?" he asked free hand reaching out to rest on Dean's head. The older Winchester was too distracted to even notice, as his mind raced to catch up, _Peaceful town suddenly turning evil…_ that's what he and Sam had set out to investigate.

"There's still time…" he all but whispered breathing a sigh of relief.

"Seriously dude what's going on?" Sam asked gripping his brother's shoulder firmly.

Dean couldn't bring himself to say anything just reached out and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. Sam was solid in his arm, the scent of his damp hair real, and Dean could feel Sam's heart beat against his chest. He released Sam quickly pushing his brother out to arms length so he could get a good look at him. Sam's expression was priceless he looked utterly stunned and completely worried all at the same time, though there was a bemused smile playing at his lips.

"There's still time," Dean said again more firmly nodding to himself

"Did the Spirits manage it all in one night?" Sam asked jokingly still clearly confused.

"Ha!" Dean barked getting to his feet, "Just about, don't have the answers but I've at least got the motivation," he nodded stretching arms above his head. "I'm not going down without a fight Sammy," he confirmed walking across the room to the closed bathroom door.

"I doubt there's much chance of that," Sam called after him voice sounding a little hollow to Dean's ears.

As he reached for the handle Dean felt on odd heat coming off the door but quickly attributed it to Sam's scalding hot showers. Turning the knob Dean tossed back over his shoulder, "We're going to find a way to beat this."

"_Not if I find new ways to break you first_" a voice seethed from the open bathroom door, and Dean didn't even have time to call out before that blackness shot out and swallowed him again. Pulling his soul into the pit of agony where no one could hear his screams, and where Sam was completely out of reach.

WMWMW

Dean woke to the sound of AC/DC playing softly from the clock radio on the table beside his bed. For as moment it felt completely normal, he could smell the coffee Sam had got for him and hear the sound of the shower running. As normal a morning as Dean could get…

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
